Bakugan: Zemsta Obronnego Dżemu odc. 1 Spotkanie
Warszawa, dzień nieznany, godzina nieznana, przed sejmem. Zamieszki oraz zamachy spowodowane podwyższeniem VATu do 30% na wszystko przez premiera Donalda Tuska. Wszędzie słychać krzyki "TUSK TO " " TUSKA" " mać, Tuska " Thay: Co tam sie kurde dzieje? Ja tego nie rozumiem. Kto normalny rzuca jajami w sejm?! RZUCA SIE POMIDORAMI! Głąby. *podchodzi Inuicitus Rex Rex: No właśnie, to jest tępe. Idziesz porzucać? Mam pomidory. Thay: Okej, nie ma sprawy... Rex: Dawaj, bierz te malinowe, więcej soku dają. O, patrz, jakiś poseł wyszedł. Thay: Świgamy, dawaj! *20 minut później, przychodzi jeden z przechodniów - Kayden Kayden: Chyba wam się pomidory skończyły... Rex: No, szkoda. Masz jakieś? Kayden: Tak, mam... chyba z cztery. Rex: Dwa dla ciebie i my po jednym. Thay: Mnie by pasowało. Kayden: Dobra, macie. Zamach... i... rzut! *świg. Wychodzi pan premier... i... Tusk: Wiecie, że przez to podwyższe podatki?! Jakiś kibol: WAL SIE! *jakiś inny kibol walnął Tuskowi... kebabem Thay: Koleś, nie wal kebabami. Tam jest budka z pomidorami, idź i se kup. Jakiś kibol 2: O, nie widziałem. Dzięki. Thay: Nie ma sprawy. Kayden: Dobra, ja spadam pod Pałac Kultury. Thay: Dobra, ja też, tu sie nudno robi. Rex: Nom, lipa a nie zamieszki. Przed pałacem kultury, godzina nieznana + 42 minuty Thay: O, darmowy pomidor dla każdego, żeby rzucić w posła. Suuuper. Kayden: Mnie sie podoba! *Thay ciska pomidorem w posła *Kayden i Rex tak samo. Rex: Wiecie co? Jesteście spoko. Thay i Kayden jednocześnie: Wiemy. Rex: Skromni też. *Rex sie wkurza, bo Jarek cały czas robi uniki i nie może go trafić pomidorem. Thay: Koleś, spokojnie... patrz, bierzesz pomidora, robisz taki zamach (pokazuje jaki) i rzut! Trafiony! Rex: O, dzięki. *Rex trafia w Jarka Kayden: No cóż, robi sie interesująco... Minęło 5 godzin. Ulica Wiejska, nadal zamieszki. Kayden: Kurde, a ci co, dałna mają? Rex: Nie, to tylko nacjonaliści sie irytują. Kayden: Mhm... *Nagle podchodzi do nich jakiś staruszek Starzec: Wy! Dwa zeta na piwo albo taki , że was rodzona matka nie pozna! Mam bakugana! Thay: Mhm... strach się bać Starzec: Dobra! Dżemus Wszystkodomenus, naprzód! *pojawia się wielki, potężny Dżemus Wszystkodomenus ze WSZYSTKIMI domenami i 100000 G Thay: Co mi zostaje... Naprzód, Ventus Mlekoid! Rex: Dawaj, Sygg! Thay: Niezły ten gimbus. Rex: Wiem. Kayden: Okej. Dawaj, Absolut Kejrax! JUŻ! Kejrax: Dobra, dobra, czekaj... Starzec: Dżemus, użyj Superdżemu Pyrusa! *Superdżem Pyrusa od razu pokonuje Absolut Kejraxa (wut) Kayden: dafuq did i just see? Thay: To może być trudne. Mlekoid, Wir Mleka! *Wir Mleka lekko rani Wszystkodomenusa Starzec: To nie jest walka, tylko egzekucja... Dżemus: No właśnie. Rex: Sygg, Źródło Sygga, już! *+10000 G wyssane od Dżemusa. Dżemus: Nah. Starzec: Dżemusie, użyj Czystej Marmolady! *Czysta Marmolada zżera Syggowi 20000 G (O_o) Sygg: Dobra, będzie źle. Thay: Albo nie, ten idiota jest czystej domeny... to oznacza że... Czysta Strawa z Mlekosława! *Czysta Strawa zżera 2000 G. Ale jest problem - Dżemus jest czysty, więc to nie 2000 G, tylko 20000 G! Starzec: No błagam... Nie chce mi sie fajtać w tym odcinku... CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:DanKusoPL